


Meal Time

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Feeding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Knock Out comes back from a long trip very hungry and needs to feed from Breakdown and Sally.  He finds one of them first...





	

 

"Knock Out?  You said you needed assis-oh."

 

Breakdown shouldn't have been surprised.  When Knock Out came back from a long trip, he was always hungry.  Enough to either be fucked into the bedding or fuck Sally into the bedding instead.

 

And it seemed as though Knock Out had already gotten to Sally.

 

"AHHH!!  Ohh~!  Kn-Knock Out~"

 

"That's it.  You're squeezing all around me.  You're getting so wet for me, my dear." Knock Out's usual crisp and flowing voice was now desperate and rough as his hips slammed into Sally's over and over.  Slick sounds of cum and slapping filled the room that grew even louder as Breakdown approached the bed.

 

"Oooo~~~ B-Breakdown..." Sally saw him and reached out for him, but was unable to as the incubus pressed down on her body to snap his hips harder into hers.

 

"I'm late ten minutes and already he's out of it?" He shook his head as he quickly rid himself of his clothes.  "Hold on, Sally, I'll take care of Knock Out."

 

"HAH... hah... Primus, come for me.  Feed me, feed me, feed me~" Knock Out still didn't register Breakdown's naked form as he gave Sally a few more thrusts.  Sally's moan announced her orgasm before Knock Out's own groan came.

 

"Primus, you taste so good."  He kissed her as he took great care with his thrusts to extend her orgasm longer.  "My little daisy's milk is so tasty and sweet.  And you'll only let me have it, right?"

 

"Kn-Knock Out~~~"

 

"There, there, my sweet kitten," He reached down to play with her clit as he appeared drunk from the sex.  Which often happened after he was gone for so long.  "Your master will make you feel good."

 

"Ah... how about a tap out?"

 

Knock Out was stunned for a moment by the other voice before he found himself being pulled out of Sally and held back against a bigger, buffer body.

 

"What are-!" Knock Out moaned into Breakdown's kiss when he was filled suddenly.

 

Breakdown held the other until he had a steady pace going.  Pulling his lips back, he watched the other gasping for breath like a dying fish.

 

"That better?"

 

"Awah~ P-Primus~~"

 

"You need to give poor Sally a break.  I think you've tired her out already."

 

They both looked down at the woman.  While she wasn't done for the night, the sudden attack from the incubus left her unguarded before she was screaming her lungs out.  Her lowers were already starting to look dirty from their fluids.

 

"I'll feed you for now, Knock Out.  Let Sally get her strength back so she can feed you later."

 

Panting was all that came from the incubus as Breakdown laid him on the bed, pulling his hips back against his as the bed started to creak with them.

 

Sally finally shook herself out of her dazed state to lift her head up slightly to watch the other two.  While Knock Out was still loud and vocal, his demeanor had changed now that he was receiving the food he needed instead of taking it.

 

But watching Breakdown press the incubus into the bed was only making her hotter.

 

Perhaps she could get back in next round. 

 

END


End file.
